Letters
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A.U. Emily and JJ met when they were kids, what happens with our two growing agents? Will the see what could be? Sooner or later JJ/Emily. Complete just needs to be posted, chapter by chapter every day. :D
1. Chapter 1

Em!,

Traveling's a bitch! I'm at my dad's again, I know I complain about going and when I'm here and the whole idea of being up rooted every fucking month just to see him? What about my life? I have to change everything just because he wants to see me? I don't need to see him, I'm just fine with out him. I want to come home so much. He left us at grandma's again so he could work, I love my grandparents, you know I do so I don't know why I always say it, but I'd love for it to be just us time you know? I miss being up there with you, this summer was suppose to be different, I was suppose to be with you all the time, see how well that turned out? Give Mojo and Jazzy a kiss for me, oh and go to my place and give the boys kisses too.

Love,

JJ

Dear J!

Stop your whining! I know you miss me, I miss you just as much. How are the grandparents? I miss them…maybe a little more than you. Just kidding! Well whatever we don't get done when your gone we'll just have to do twice as much when you're here! Its not that hard, and to think they call you the smart one! I kissed all the fuzzy little animals for you. I went up north this weekend anyway so you would've been alone all by yourself crying because I wasn't there. I talked to your mom the other day, some conversations will not be talked about outside of our 'bubble'. (fyi, your so not in the bubble) Aw, don't be upset, you're still a little too young for it though, so I'll tell you the week after you get home. :D! My cousin broke the tube and the jet ski so as you can imagine I wasn't too happy up north. But Andrew and I hit the major landmarks, you know the flea market, trading post, putt-putt golf. Well its getting late, I know shocker late for me?! Is that even possible? I miss you and I'll be waiting for you in your drive like normal.

So much love,

Emily

EM!

I'M NOT WHINING! Any way I remember a certain someone that bitched twice as much as I did about me going to my dads? Ah see now you remember! Don't you huff at me. It took me like 40 times to get the bubble thing, yeah you need to go for some help Em. And how many times do we have to tell you, she's your mom too so call her mom. I'm also not that much younger than you. So is it just me or did you try and say that all really fast? Cause I can see you saying that all really quickly. I'm sorry about the tube and jet ski, can they be fixed? I hope so. We miss you up here, Andrew told me to grow up and get a life today cause I was 'moping around too much.' I cant help it I miss you, you're my life. Gotta love the land marks baby! Hahaha.

Cya soon

JJ

JJ

WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME!?

Love ya

Emily.

Emily,

I plead the 5th.

JJ

JJ,

I never should've taught you that, 2) it better not be the 5th of wiskey in my room, 3) why wont you tell me? I'm hurt.

Emily.

Emily.

I'll kill you and you know it. I'm taking that bottle out of your room asap… And plans changed… I wont be home till after the 14th not on the 1st…. I'm so sorry.

Forgive me?

JJ

JJ

Aw babe its not your fault, I forgive ya. Where to now? Penn? I'd love to go see nana and papa if your heading out that way. Give them my love k? You can have the bottle, not opened, in the blue bin in the closet, code to the master lock is 43-03-12. Its not like I was going to drink it. God.

Emily

Emily,

I know you better than that! Yeah, we're heading to Penn, can you watch the boys? Please? I'll give them your love, though they know they have it already. I'll give the family the hugs and love they need k? I know its upsetting you because its upsetting me too believe me I'd rather sleep in my own bed at least one day a month. I can't believe my family sometimes. I'll see you in three weeks…hopefully.

JJ

JJ

Yeah send them my love, and I'll take the boys its no prob. I'll see you when I get home.

Em.

Emily,

Now I get to ask, when you get home? Emily what are you hiding from me now?

JJ

JJ

My mother has to move us again.

Emily

Emily,

Blunt much? Um…I don't know what to say.

JJ

J

Sorry.

Em

Emily,

Don't pull this sorry crap on me, it never works. We'll still get to see each other, I mean you we're adopted by my family they cant just say no. I'll see you soon ok? The family sends their love.

Love you

JJ

Emily,

Come on its been a week since the last letter. What's going on in that mind of yours? Please just talk to me. I thought we shared everything?

JJ

Em.

Please, I miss you…two weeks? So not like us.

JJ

JJ,

Return to sender.

Post Office.

* * *

Background information.

Andrew, Emily's brother 2 years older than Emily

JJ and Emily-best friends

(more maybe information I mean, I'll check to see, if your like o my god lost tell me! otherwise I cant help, I cant read minds) And hopefully I can get the format down perfectly for these…. Cross fingers.

So Tell me what you think! This is also really old and if your on LJ you may have seen this. :) Hopefully a post a day, we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Ages: JJ-12 Emily-15 Early Fall

JJ,

As part of my mother's family I have been moved again. And this time, I might not come back, I don't get it, we've taken trips but always called home that house! What does 12 years of my life not count or something anymore? What about me!? You know she didn't even have to guts to tell me, she just put a sign in the front yard. What am I going to do? I don't want to leave. Or I guess I didn't want to leave… I don't know, this sucks…

Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

I know it sucks, you will come back I promise, those 12 years count they better! I was part of 6 of them. I know its upsetting you but it cant be that bad right? I love you.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

Try the Middle east.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Em,

That's not that far from us now though. Oh and I kissed Max for you.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

Thank you. Oh and Try like Iraq-ish area.

Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

Fuck.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

You know if I was there I would berate you over mouth of yours cause I would get in trouble because your parents would know it was me, but say it all you want.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

Don't give up, we **will **see each other soon.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

J

See you at your wedding.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

I hope to god you get married before me.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Why? It's the age thing isn't it? Honey, you'd make a wonder wife to some lucky guy out there, now go get him.

Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

Come home…

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

For 1,836 dollars I'll be home at 4:30 Tuesday. I should be there before this letter but who knows, I did use rush delivery.

Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

Papa died…

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

Oh JJ, I'm so sorry; I swear I'll be there as soon as I can. I miss you so much. Give mom and the sisters hugs for me. When do you leave for Penn?

Emily.

* * *

Emily.

Your sitting in the seat next to me but the car is packed with everyone I just don't know what to do so I don't want to talk aloud. Thank you for coming home. I don't think I could've done this with out you.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Stop crying honey, I'm not leaving this time. I'll always be here.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Em,

You cant promise that.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

Death would have to rip you from me.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

E

Not funny

J

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Informal much? Hon it would take a lot to get me to ever go back there, I belong here.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

You belong with your mom.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

My mom is coming home. Andrew and I are targets there so… yeah.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

Cant breath…let go…. Please….

Em

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Em,

Don't wanna.

JJ (still hugging you)


	3. Chapter 3

JJ-14 Emily-17 Summer

So I guess I should say this time it's more along the line of texting? Make sense?

Emily!

O MY GOD O MY GOD! Mom got another dog!

Love JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

REALLY?!

Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(a few hours later)

Emily,

God, your so much like your mother, fake enthusiasm. You did well though, I think Peanut took right to you. She's so cute isn't she?

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

She is, very much so.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

Can you believe dads that mad?

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Just a little. That's ok though, he'll get over it.

Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

All right tell me what's going on in your head.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Why do you think something's wrong?

Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

O I know you've lied to me in the past but god that one sucked. Come on whats going on? Don't make me pull out the stories we've hid from mom.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

You always know how to put a smile on my face, please don't tell mom… It's just I've thought a lot in the few days and maybe we should talk in person.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

I got the food you get the pop?

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

I'll cover the edible things you get the movie.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

I love the way you think.

JJ

* * *

So I was haveing major issues with uploading today, and yes I cheated the system I hope. Hope you like, sorry for the late updates. :) Comment they really dont bother me.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes these should be considered more along the lines of texts. :) sorry if there was any confusion. Thank you for the reviwes! I try to get back to each one personaly but if I missed one I'm sorry! Oh and JJ is the oldest (in her family) which would mean that she had no older sister which means (If you haven't seen season five stop right now and go to the story) she never died.

Two weeks later

JJ

I know what I told you is a lot to take in at once but god I had to tell someone! Just talk to me! Please.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

A lot? A LOT? Just A LOT? My god Emily that's more than a lot, it's unheard of! Its… Emily I just AHHH.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Come on… It was years ago. I swear I'm not the same.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

You said yourself that it'll be part of you forever so don't give me that bull shit!

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

I told you I wont do it again. I quit. Gezz its not like every other teenager wasn't doing the same thing!

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

HATE TO BREAK IT TO YA! But no! We don't try and kill ourselves! And we definitely don't sit online for hours talking to the opposite sex. Fuck you were trusting them Emily! And you almost killed yourself over it!

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

I never meant it to go that far. If it was the same sex would you have the same problem?

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

At least you realized before it was too late. Just promise me, never again.

Love JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Promise.

Love ya,

Em


	5. Chapter 5

JJ-15 emily-18 Winter

Dear JJ,

Sometimes I wish you were here just to see how stupid I am sometimes. Like this week, I left my back passenger window open just an inch, yeah there's like 2 feet of snow in my lovely car. My poor car… The funny thing is I don't even remember leaving the widow down at all. I mean I know I drive with it cracked every once in a while, but I haven't used that window in forever…

Well lots of loving,

Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

Damn you scare me sometimes, you know I bet we could find a nice doctor to fix the lose screw you seem to have. I know I promised I would stay up for Christmas this year but Erica and Mary begged me. I'll be home in a few days I promise…oh and sorry you didn't get the boys this time, I know how much they mean to you.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

HEY! I only have a lose screw cause you! Its ok I'll live with out you for awhile, and I know how gullible you are. I know you'll be home on Christmas, I'll be waiting, the boys, well yeah I miss them and I threw my fit already, just give Max a huge hug for me.

Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Em,

God I've been gone all the time and you handle it but as soon as you left I called you home, what you were gone for like a week and a half? I'm so pathetic. I'll hug maxy for you.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ,

Your not pathetic, a lot happened when I was gone, and I was glad you wanted me home anyway. You put some sense in my mom. So tell me what's going on down there?

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

You wouldn't believe me if I told you but I'll tell you any way. Erica is flirting with a guy named Eric, yeah funny right? But mom being mom wont tell her he's actually our 2nd cousin, I'm waiting for it to click. Note to self: Never try to pick up guys while at family reunions. I've been watching the people on the lake just roll on by all day, no one's peeked my interest so I haven't done myself up or shown off. Weird by our standards, I wish you were here, you always seem to know how to sink the guys after I hook them. Our double team standards don't work with out the other person. I was talking to Cathleen, you know the oldest cousin on my mothers side? She was telling me about when we were little and she took me outside after a storm, we had pulled a blanket out and watched the clouds roll by. She said we talked about everything, from what happened that day to what we wanted to do later in life, kids, marriage, that stuff. I told her I could barely remember it. She smiled at me saying it was ok, that some things hold a different level of importance to others. I watched her get up to walk away and told her we sat on my old soccer blanket, she smiled and nodded then joined her husband. I feel bad about not remembering.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

She loves you so she doesn't really care if you remember, and I'd believe anything you tell me.

Emily

* * *

Oh! And this is in the present day... just to let you all know.


	6. Chapter 6

JJ-16 Emily-19 Spring

Em!

Aside from the fact that not only did I just hear your getting into Yale! But I got my drivers license! I can come see you at Yale! I talked to mom about it and she said I can go spend mid winter break with you if its ok. We're all so proud of you Em. Good luck out there.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

YAY! We're so hitting the beach soon and you can drive us! I'm not sure if I'll go to Yale its really far away but thanks anyway. You can still come visit me wherever I end up going. I promise to keep in touch but I still have all summer here so YAY!

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

You have to go to Yale!

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

I don't really want to go that far away from home. I'm just not ready for it.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

What are you nuts? Its your dream to go there! Go! You hate your family anyway.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Its not my family I'm worried about.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

I swear to god if your holding back because of me I'll kill ya!

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Well then better kill me.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

I could never hurt you.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Nor I, you.

Emily


	7. Chapter 7

JJ-19 Emily-22 Late Spring/Early Summer

(Skipping forward a year)

JJ,

It's been too long.

Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

What? A year is too long for you to be away? For you to ignore all my letters, and calls, and everything!

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

I guess I should say I'm really sorry.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

And so am I.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

I fell for you and I didn't know what to do! You were 17! You wouldn't know what to do! I didn't know what to do!

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

For god sakes! I knew you fell for me! I fell for you right back! I couldn't be away from you and you left! I thought you hated me. You promised to never hurt me!

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

You wont understand. You're still young.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

Wake up and smell the coffee! I'm 19! I know what to do, I know how to make my own choices, and I chose you! I did along time ago!

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

You don't want this life.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily

What makes you think that? I want you and that's all I care about. I've never let anyone say what I do and don't want what makes this any different?

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

Everything makes this different; you grew up looking up to me! You're my best friend. It would be wrong, and I cant be the reason you hold back.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

I remember you holding back on me!

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JJ

I'll be home in a week.

Emily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily,

This time, I'll be in your drive.

JJ

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I know the last one and this one were kinda short. And I hate to say that the next chapter will be the last. Review if you'd like, they always make me happy. But be warned the emails from here haven't been coming in very fast to my yahoo, (cruse you websites) so I will try to check to see if anyone reviewed every once in awhile during the day. :)


	8. Chapter 8

JJ sat waiting in Emily's driveway, her mother told JJ that she should be home in less than an hour. JJ was getting nervous, she hasn't seen Emily in almost 2 years, and Emily broke all contact off with her a year ago. Emily, her Emily, her best friend hadn't talked to her in a year. JJ's own mother became worried after only a few weeks. She knew Emily was spacing herself, she just didn't know it was because Emily had fallen for her daughter. JJ's mom however, would always except her no matter what, she was after all family.

JJ smiled as the truck pulled up the driveway, she would know a car Emily picked from a mile away. She took a step to the side as not to get run over. The car rolled to a stop in front of her. When the door opened it was seconds before Emily was on top of JJ knocking her to the ground.

"Always had to make an entrance huh?" JJ smiled up at Emily who grinned back down at her.

"You know me all too well." Emily said slowly moving off JJ to sit next to her on the dew filled grass. "So, what happened in the past two years?"

"Everything, and nothing." JJ smiled rolled over to look at Emily. "I thought you hated me."

"Never." Emily smiled widely. "Want to go inside?"

"You, Emily Prentiss, are asking me if I want to go inside? What the heck happened in the past two years that caused you to want to go inside?" JJ asked astounded rolling on top of Emily.

"Damn, I knew kicking your butt outside all those times was going to bite my ass sooner or later." Emily smiled. JJ smiled back resisting the urge to kiss her. Emily brushed a stray piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear. JJ finally gave in leaning down and kissing Emily, who quickly returned the kiss. JJ smiled as they broke apart.

"And I was scared why?" Emily asked earning a laugh from JJ.

"Because you weren't ready to lose our friendship and wasn't going to push me into anything I didn't want to do."

"JJ I never should've left."

"Yes you should've, if you stayed you would've held back."

"Remember the night I called you while you were at your dad's? right before I took off?"

"Yeah."

"I kept thinking that night that leaving was the only way I would be able to live without you, to make sure no way you could be hurt. It was my last reason I could hold onto and not hurt."

"Not hurt?" JJ pushed off the ground and away from Emily. "So what? It was to leave me hurting and not you or to protect me while letting me hurt? Emily you are my best friend and you left me trying to make it so you wouldn't hurt?"

"Jay… I didn't mean for either of us to get hurt." JJ moved further away. "JJ please… What can I say to get you to realize that I made a mistake that I'm still regretting every day. I never should've left I told myself that you would be able to move on and find friends your own age, that you'd just think I was too busy with school."

"So answer me, did you want to protect yourself even if it meant hurting me?"

"I wanted to put my mind at ease, I didn't like it, I wanted to…" Emily sighed realizing she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Remember when I called you crying my junior year of high school over the summer? I told you that I wanted to come home, I was up north. I didn't know who else to call, and I definitely didn't want to tell you." Emily reached out slowly toward JJ. "I told Andrew that I liked you, more than liked and mother over heard, she didn't take it so well. We fought for so long and I finally got sick of it and walked out, I went down the road and called you. I knew then that I really did love you." JJ sighed and finally leaned into Emily's touch.

"I remember, and I knew something was wrong and I couldn't get the image of you crying out of my head. I cried as soon as I hung up but I didn't know why except that you were more like my sister than a friend, I later learned that it wasn't that bond I loved you." JJ held Emily's hand up t her face. "From then on, I couldn't look at you without feeling like you'd never be able to share the same feelings."

"Look what holding back got us." Emily smiled standing up. "Need a hand?" She stretched her hand out to JJ.

"Yours? Always." JJ smiled as Emily pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around Emily and kissed her. "No more holding back." Emily nodded as they headed into the house.

7 Years later.

Spread out on the table at their wedding laid every single letter either one of them ever wrote to each other. Garcia smiled as she went through them. She looked up to see the two dancing slowly to their song that fit their tale perfectly, Wait For Me by Theory of a Deadman. Garcia looked over at the table where their friends, the team, sat she smiled wider as Hotch stood swaying back in forth with Jack in his arms, while everyone else had their eyes glued on the two beautiful women. She knew that everything in the end always worked out even if it was differently and took more time than what people thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok so that is it. I know It doesn't seem fair, but I do have a huge question for anyone willing to answer. If (big IF) I do continue this story would you rather see it in the format as seen before in it, as letters or would you rather see a Fic fic. Now Please if you answer this one it tells me people really wanna see more, and two well um.. that I wasn't crazy for doing this, three, that as an audience, you'd prefer one over the other. Ok rambling. So Answer, review and keep eyes open for new fics. (and If I don't post anything in a long time, someone please kick my butt into gear) Thanks all! :)


End file.
